


Loud And Clear

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Minerva has her own opinion on new events.





	Loud And Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



"Now, now, Minerva dear, it's going to be just fine, you'll see. I'm not going anywhere very far! I'm just trying out a little bit of a chance of pace, that's all."

Minerva just kept on staring down at her with very wyvern-y doubt, and Cherche supposed she couldn't blame her. Nonetheless, she'd made up her mind and was going to stick to it --

With a snort, Minerva snatched the staff out of her hands. Cherche grabbed for it; Minerva pulled back her head, mantling her wings playfully. Cherche tried again. Nothing doing.

" _Minerva!_ "

Well, _here_ was an unexpected complication --!


End file.
